


Keeping Warm

by stillskies



Category: Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazahaya and Rikuo are on a mission, and Kazahaya is cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [versine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=versine).



> Originally posted 05-08-2008

It all starts when Kakei sends them to pick something up from someone named ‘Yuuko-san.’ 

Rikuo is searching for the right intersection, and Kazahaya is whining about being cold.

“Will you shut up?” Rikuo asks, annoyed. He doesn’t know why he has to go with the idiot, only that Kakei said that it would be a good bonding opportunity, which he figures translates to Kakei wanting some alone time with Saiga.

“No,” Kazahaya snaps back. “You’re the one who said we had to leave right then and wouldn’t even let me grab my jacket and it’s cold and snowing, you ass.”

“It’s not far from the store,” Rikuo counters, “and it stopped snowing hours ago.”

“Not everyone is built like a whale, you whale,” Kazahaya gripes.

“Are you calling me fat?” Rikuo asks, incredulously.

“No,” Kazahaya says. “I’m calling you a whale.”

“Just because you’re built like a girl, Kazahaya-chan, doesn’t mean I’m a whale.”

“What was that, you big fat jerk?”

People are staring at them now, but Rikuo has long since gotten used to this. You had to in order to go anywhere with Kazahaya.

Instead of replying, he slings his arm around Kazahaya and keeps walking.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Kazahaya screeches.

“For crying out loud,” Rikuo grumbles. “You said you were cold, right? And I’m a whale.”

“So?”

“I’m keeping you warm.”

“Well, I don’t want you to keep me warm.”

Rikuo removes his arm. “Fine.”

The street sign catches his attention and he turns left. Kazahaya is right behind him. 

“You can walk up here, you know,” Rikuo informs him.

“Don’t want to. I like it back here.”

“You like looking at my ass, you mean.”

“Yes.” Kazahaya pauses for a moment, and Rikuo can hear the wheels turning in Kazahaya’s head. “Wait! I mean no! No!”

“I’m flattered, Kazahaya-chan,” he says, looking over his shoulder. “Make me dinner tonight, and I’ll let you see it without the pants.”

“Asshole!”

“You want to see that, too?” Rikuo asks, raising his eyebrows. “Naughty, naughty.”

Kazahaya is bright red, but moves to walk with Rikuo. He is silent for five minutes before he says, “I’m cold.”

Rikuo smirks. “Think of my ass. I’m sure that will keep you warm.” Kazahaya bristles, and Rikuo leans in and whispers, “and if it gets you hot, we can take care of that on the way back.”

He picks Kazahaya’s unconscious body up from the snow covered ground and keeps going.


End file.
